Demon of Hellsing
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: An Uchiha half demon betrayed findself in a world of vampires. How does he deal with it and his own desire to get revenge.
1. Chapter one: betrayal/where tf am I?!

Location: Konoha forest

Date: Two years after the Uchiha massacre.

Chapter one: breaking point.

The forest burned as the sound of swords clashing rang out in the chaos. A teenager stood breathing heavily as his sharingan spun in his eyes. The teen wore standard anbu armor with a pair of black and red camo shorts. His foe was five blank masked anbu each sporting several deep wounds. "Give up demon and Danzo-sama will forgive your betrayal." They spoke as one with a dull tone.

"Fuck Danzo and his plans!!" **I WILL NEVER WORK WITH THE MAN WHO MASSACRED MY FAMILY!!** The teen spat out with venom in his voice. **DANZO AND THE WHOLE VILLAGE WILL BURN FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME AND MY FAMILY!** Two anbu dashed towards him while the other three began flying through handseals. One tried to cut off the teens sword arm while the other attempted to impale him.

The teen saw their movements and quickly spun dodging both while swinging his katana. They dashed past where he'd been standing and suddenly stopped moving. Blood splattered everywhere as their bodies split in two from his attack and the teen turned to face the remaining three. They leaped backwards each calling out the name of their jutsu. Fire release, Wind release, Lightning release: Three headed dragon bullet!! The teen stood still as the dragon sped towards him.

Within seconds the jutsu impacted causing the surrounding area to be destroyed leaving an impact crator. Smoke billowed from the center as the anbu watched for signs of movement. "Looks like he's dead, Danzo-sama wont be happy." One stated as a clawed hand was shoved through his chest. NOT STRONG ENOUGHHow are you alive?!!" The remaining two screamed as they felt an unknown emotion

 **Do you recognize the feeling coursing through your veins right now?** The teen asked with a malicious fanged grin. **ITS PURE TERROR AND ITS ALRIGHT TO FEAR ME BECAUSE I AM THE DEMON WHO WILL CLEANSE THIS WORLD OF HASHIRAMA'S FAILURE OF A VILLAGE!!** The teen spoke in an enraged voice as lightning sparked along his hands. He vanished before reappearing behind both of them. Blood sprayed covered the teen in it.

The teen dissappeared in a swirl of leaves and reappeared at the gates of Konoha. Within seconds he had slaughtered his way through the various shinobi waiting for him. Suddenly his path was blocked by the sandaime hokage. YOU TRAITOR WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!The saindaime yelled **DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT TREACHERY!! I SERVED THIS UNGRATEFUL PLACE THAT HATED ME FOR BEING HALF DEMON AND FOR WHAT?! MY FAMILY IS DEAD BECAUSE YOU SANCTIONED IT!!** **HASHIRAMA SENJU WOULD NEVER HAVE CONDONED THIS!! HE WOULD HAVE NEVER LET SOMEONE LIKE DANZO OPERATE!! I WILL ERASE THIS VILLAGE FOR BETRAYING ME AND MY FAMILY!! The teen raged as he dashed towards the hokage.** Earth release: mud wall jutsu!! The hokage yelled putting up a barrier. The barrier shattered as the teen broke through it throwing a left jab at the hokage's face.

Hiruzen blocked and kicked the teen away through a shop. He followed his target and slammed his knee into the teens gut causing blood to spray from his mouth. **I cant lose here to you!!!** The teen yelled as he struggled to get up. Dark black chakra began to surround his

body as he stood with a bloodcrazed look on his face. **THIS IS THE STRONGEST JUTSU IN MY ARSENAL!!** He snarrled pouring half of his chakra in his right hand.

SPEAR OF THE MAKAISHIN!! He screamed sending a massive black spear straight at the hokage who just barely managed to avoid a fatal blow. 'I cant let him destroy my home!!' Naruto-kun forgive me but looks like I wont be able to watch you become hokage the hokage muttered. The hokage began to form the handseals for the shiki fuin as Enma pinned the demonic teen. **GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU DAMNED APE!!** The teen snarrled out as he stabbed Enma causing him to dispell.

 **SHIT NOT THAT JUTSU!!** The teen muttered as he began to concentrate chakra into his eyes. Uchiha Tetsuya you have betrayed the village and I cant let you live any longer!! Hiruzen stated as the masked spector reached for Tetsuya. A swirling vortex formed behind Tetsuya who quickly vanished through it right as the reaper touched him.

London, England Hellsing HQ

Boom!! A loud explosion interupted Integra as she was speaking to Alucard about his decision to turn Seras. Walter go check that out. Integra ordered letting out a cloud of cigar smoke. Walter went outside and found a teenager unconcious in a crator on the lawn.

Sir Integra, its a teenager covered in wounds. Walter informed his master who blew out another cloud of smoke before ordering Walter to bring him into the first aid station. Walter did as he was ordered and returned to his master's side. Walter inform me when he awakes. Integra commanded before she told Alucard to bring Seras back to Hq.

End of chapter one

A.N. Tetsuya didnt use Kamui, he used a Jutsu like hirashin that allowed him to flee but the reaper caused the space time dimension created to explode injuring him and sending him into another world.

Btw I wrote this after watching episode 8 of Hellsing ultimate abridged. Give it a watch its amazing.


	2. Chapter two:Explainingnew friend?

Chapter two:explaining/new friend?Mindscape of Tetsuya

The landscape looked like an abandoned ruin of Konoha with bones littering the streets.

Tetsuya woke up laying in the ruined Uchiha district and looked around feeling like he was being watched. **So your'e here partner** a voice called out from behind him. Tetsuya turned sharply and sneered at the being standing a few feet from him. "What the fuck do you want?!" Tetsuya yelled at him. The being looked like Tetsuya: black hair spiked with the tips dyied silver, about 5'10 in height but with crimson eyes, clawed hands, and fangs. **Ah dont be like that partner, I did save ya from that reaper after all. I brought ya here because that jutsu ya used imploded sending us into a new realm. From what I can sense a few people have power like chakra but the rest dont.**

 **I also can sense that something dark is close by us but it seems merely curious. Your body is covered by a shitload of burns and gashes from that portal that was made.** "Is that all you wanted Setya?" Tetsuya questioned his inner demon who chuckled and said yea thats it. "Then Im leaving, I dont want to talk with you anymore." Tetsuya stated turning to leave his mindscape **. Oh by the way partner ya might wanna eat some red meat when ya wake up so we can heal faster.**

I woke up laying in a bed feeling like I had been punched by Tsunade herself. I looked around the room and quickly threw a kunai at the man standing near me not wanting to take chances. Wires appeared slicing through my kunai and he spoke in a language I didnt understand. The words sounded a mix between placating and wary. _Wakarimasen_ [1] I replied as the older man's face shifted to one of understanding. He repeated what he said in my langauge: _Watashi wa anata o kizutsuketakunai, watashi o k geki suru hitsuy wanai_ [2].

 **Let me help, I can translate other languages** Setya said in my head. "Who are you and where am I?" I asked him cautiously, fumbling over the odd language. "I am Walter C. Dornez and you are in the headquarters of the hellsing organization." We hunt the things that go bump in the night." Can you get me some bloody meat please?"

Walter looked a bit puzzled at my request so I figured Id need to explain a bit. "Im half human and half demon" I told him. "Red meat preferably fresh helps me heal quicker. "What happened to you and how'd did you end up here? Walter questioned me. "I was working on a space time jutsu and it went wrong causing the pocket dimension I made to implode sending me here." Can I get that meat now? I asked him irritibly." Sure master... Walter said fishing for my name." Uchiha Tetsuya I told him. Suddenly the door opened and a girl wearing a yellow uniform walked in. Her scent immeadiately set me on edge and Setya spoke in a snarlling voice **VAMPIRE**!

"Seras can you watch our new guest while I fetch him some meat ?" Walter requested as he left the room. Seras nodded and sat at the edge of the bed simply looking off to the side for a few minutes before she turned towards the door and inhaled sharply. "Is that animal blood im smelling?" She questioned confused as Walter entered carrying a tray of bloodly steak. I sat up hissing with pain and dug into the meat. The meat was gone in seconds as my wounds began healing faster.

"My names Uchiha Tetsuya." I told her wiping my face clean as she figited glancing at the bloody tray. "If you want the blood you can have it I offered." She visibly flinched at my offer. "Is it that obvious I want it?" she questioned with a mixture of shame and disgust. "My inner demon tells me your a vampire." I replied and she relaxed slightly.

"I was about 6 or 7 when I realized I was half demon." My craving for blood and flesh grew so great I ended up devouring a camp of bandits." I felt sickened at myself for doing that but I accepted eventually that it was something I'd have to do to stay strong." I vowed to only feast on those who truely had no morals so I wouldnt harm the innoncent." Seras processed what I had said and slowly began to drink the blood from the tray.

"Im new to this world and Id like someone to help me get adjusted." I'd love it if you'd be the one to help me." I told the cute vampire. **Oh she's cute is she?** Setya teased in my head. "Why me though?" Seras asked me curiously. "We both had to deal with becoming something we didnt ask to be." I answered. "I guess I could help ya out." Seras stated. I stuck my hand out and said:friends? She took my hand and shook it. Friends she said smirking.

End of chapter two

I used google translate so the japanese is probably a bit off.

The first line of japanese [1] means I dont understand

Walter having been an active soldier in ww2 i figured should know a bit of Japanese.

Second line of Japanese means roughly translated: I dont want to hurt you, no need to attack me.


	3. chapter three: battle of hellsing manor

The door opened and the butler walked with a woman. She walked closer until she was standing next to Seras. "Walter tells me you claim to be a half demon." She stated with a raised eyebrow. **Tch bitch doesnt believe ya**. Setya spoke in my head.

"I am a hanyo and I figured if I hid what I am it would make you not trust me." I have no desire to harm anyone here." I only wish to get back home but I know it will take me awhile to figure out how." "Prove you are what you say you are." The woman commanded.

 _Setya you have control over me for just 5 seconds._ **Its funny how the woman in charge of an organization hunting the supernatural doesnt believe demons exist.** Setya sneered before returning control to me. Seras had noticibly become on edge the moment Id switched control. "He aint lying mam, my vampire instincts went crazy the moment his voice changed." Seras said as her eyes returned to her blue

"You wont be leaving this manor unsupervised until we know we can trust you." The woman ordered turning to leave. "The funders are here sir hellsing." Walter spoke opening the door and leaving. The woman followed and left with Seras still sitting next to me.

"How did you become a vampire Seras-san?" I asked curiously. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." A vampire was using me as a hostage to try to escape Alucard-sama." Master shot through me and then turned me to bring me back." Asshole move taking your choice away." I growled out angrily.

 **Oi Tetsuya do you sense that?! A shit load of dark auras just arrived at the manor.** "Seras I just sensed alot of dark energy show up at the manor." "Its not the other vampire here either." Someones attacking the manor!!" I shouted bolting out of bed depsite my wounds still aching. "Im going to find out whats happening." I yelled dashing out of the room hearing Seras follow closely behind me.

I skidded to a stop as I stared at the literal army of vamps in the manors hallways. I dropped down to all fours as a black energy began to seep outwards from my body ready to tear the vamps apart. " **Im** **gonna enjoy tearing you to pieces!"** I snarled as I lunged at the group using shields who tried to block my attack. The shields began to crack as I put more yoki into my slashs. Sparks flew everywhere as my hardened claws began to cut through them and my face split into a fanged grin.

 **HAHAAHHAHA!!!** I laughed as I cut through the first row of shield vamps reducing them to a pile of rotten flesh and blood. I sidestepped to the right as a loud boom reached my ears and I watched as the second row of shield vamps exploded from a bullet. I turned around and caught a glimpse of Seras smirking in a clock tower across the courtyard. She fired again and killed the rest of the vampires in our area.

I closed my eyes and focussed trying to sense other vamps. "What the fuck is that foul energy?!" I yelled feeling a massive spike of energy from the basement. I sprinted over the dead vamps on the floor and headed for the basement.

I ran down the stairs as the sounds of tearing flesh echoed. My eyes widened as I took in the scene before me. A vamp was crawling towards the stairs while being ripped apart by another one. I looked down at the mutilated vamp and sneered before impaling its head with a chidori. **"So the little demon greets me with his presence."** The vamp wearing a trench coat said walking towards me.

 **LET ME OUT NOW!!** Setya yelled in my head as I felt him trying to take over. "Piss off, I dont need you taking over right now!!" I screamed forcing my inner demon back. " **What was that about?"** Alucard asked as we walked upstairs. "My inner demon got spooked at your presence." I replied as we got upstairs.

We met up with the rest of our comrads who informed us a group called Millinium was responsible for the attack.

2 hours later

"Im going to sleep now my wounds arent fully healed." I said feeling blood drip from them. I walked back towards the room I had woke up in. I barely made it inside the room before I collapsed on the bed.

End of chapter three


End file.
